After the Light
by closetpsycho
Summary: Supernatural/Criminal Minds. AU: Gabriel gasped as the breath was returned to him. He rolled from his back to his side and continued coughing. He opened his eyes and looked around. He wasn't in the hotel anymore. He was in Vegas, and so was the BAU team. ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, I've been having insane plot bunnies running around in my head for months. And after my current obsession with Gabriel, yet another plot bunny was born. Please don't hate, but constructive criticism is always appreciated:)**

**Disclaimer; I do NOT own Supernatural!**

_Sum: AU. After Gabriel was murdered by Lucifer, he woke up on the streets of Las Vegas, Nevada. No powers, but memories intact. Thinking he's a danger to himself and possibly others, he is placed in a mental health hospital. Bennington._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue:<strong>

"But I know where your heart truly lies," Lucifer said. Gabriel silently crept up behind him, raising his blade. Suddenly Lucifer turned around, grabbing his wrist and forcing him to slam the blade into his gut.

"Akh!" Gabriel made a pained and surprised noise. The blade had not made contact with his heart, but one more push, and Gabriel would be no more. The pain was almost blinding, and he frantically grabbed hold of his brother's hand in silent fear. He choked on his own breath, and several gasps of pain escaped his mouth.

"Here," Lucifer somewhat finished his statement from before. He looked behind to see Gabriel's double vanishing in a cloud of bluish smoke. He looked back at Gabriel who looked in his eyes. Gabriel's knees were loosing strength and Lucifer put a hand on the side of his brother's face. He felt Gabriel put a hand on his shoulder as he spoke, "Amateur hocus pocus. Don't forget, you learned all your tricks from me, little brother."

With one last look at his brother, Lucifer forced the sword deeper with a sickening sound. Gabriel threw his head back and screamed. His Grace poured out of his vessel and Lucifer dropped him to the ground as he turned silent. The sword still lodged in his brother's chest, made Lucifer step back quickly and take in several calming breaths. He turned away and walked. He didn't want to see the result of his work. He had just killed his brother.

* * *

><p>Gabriel gasped as the breath was returned to him. He rolled from his back to his side and continued coughing. He opened his eyes and looked around. He wasn't in the hotel anymore. Instead he was in some sort of alley, with car horns blaring from the end of it. He sat up and looked down at himself. He wore the same clothing as when Lucifer had murdered him, but no wound was in sight. Only the blood as left, and it stained his shirt crimson. He stood up on wobbly legs as if he hadn't used them in years. He wandered towards the light, the end of the tunnel, erm, alley. All around him were skyscrapers, pollution and angry drivers. A man bumped into him, but he barely noticed it. He recognized the place; Las Vegas. In broad daylight. Well, evening light. The sun was slowly setting.<p>

But what was he doing here? Gabriel looked at the sky, silently trying to ask Father for guidance. No answer was given and he scoffed; typical. He felt different though. Drained and so strangely… human. No, it couldn't be! He snapped his fingers in front of his face, trying to conjure up his favorite-flavored lollipop; nothing. He tried to fly away; nothing. What was going on?

"Excuse me sir, are you alright?" a male voice asked at his left.

He didn't answer, just kept staring at his hands in desperation. But when a hand touched his shoulder, all hell broke loose.

"Don't touch me!" Gabriel yelled alarmed. He couldn't trust anyone. If this was some sick joke of Lucifer's, he couldn't risk anything. "You're just a trick. A bloody hallucination!"

"Calm down, man." The man who'd grabbed him said and let go. The voice turned softer, "What happened to you? You've got a lot of blood on your shirt."

"Go away," Gabriel commanded in his most grave voice, but at his slightly weakened state, it wasn't much of a threat. "Just leave me alone." He looked at the ground and his eyes continued to travel to the hotel buildings and casinos that surrounded him. If this was Lucifer's doing… he did a damn good job. It looked so… real.

"I just want to help you, sir. What's your name?"

"Gabriel, now go away," he figured, if he just complied the guy would go away. The man said something he couldn't and probably wasn't supposed to hear. But he caught the words "hospital" and "police".

"Sir." A deeper male voice reached his ears and he turned around to see the speaker.

The man was taller than his vessel, and had dark eyes, almost black. Not demon black, but dark as night, where you couldn't see where the pupil and the iris met. Jet black hair that matched his eyes and a permanent frown on his face, reminded Gabriel of Castiel. Castiel. A pang of worry passed through his stomach and made it's way to his heart, which fortunately was still in place.

He then looked behind the man and caught the eyes of the man who'd spoken to him first. He was colored, like Uriel's vessel had been, and tall as the other man. He had brown eyes and a set jaw as he returned to Gabriel and the dark eyed man.

"So, Gabriel," the brown eyed man began. "Where are you from?"

"None o' your damn business." Gabriel didn't like being rude to them, but he just wanted to get away to a quiet location where he could think. He turned away from them and eyed the street name. Then he began walking. The two men followed.

"Gabriel, I think you need help." The man called as Gabriel walked fast on his light legs.

"Leave me alone." Gabriel didn't bother looking back.

"Gabriel we can help you." The other man insisted.

Gabriel whirled around in the men's faces. "Oh yeah? What makes you think that you can help me? You don't know a flying fuck about me. Now leave me the hell alone." He spoke both to the men and to Lucifer if he was listening. That sick bastard. He turned to continue down the street, but the dark eyed man grabbed his arm. "Get your hand off."

"We're FBI agents, I think we can help you." The dark eyed man said.

Gabriel let out a short laugh. "Yeah, because FBI agents have the power of God to smite all evil. Well, news flash; you can't help." He yanked his arm out of the dark eyed agent's grip and looked briefly at the other agent. "Just… stop."

"Wait, what did you say your name was?" the brown eyed agent asked.

"Gabriel," he answered then thought for a second. "Wait, who are you?"

"I'm Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner." Hotchner spoke. "This is SSA Derek Morgan."

"We're with the BAU." Morgan said.

Gabriel's brain worked fast, "But why aren't you in Quantico? Isn't that where the HQ is?" The fuel to the fire. His suspicion of Lucifer's work was growing.

"We're here on a case." Hotchner said shortly. Gabriel rolled his eyes. Of course.

"Who's dead?" he asked, not really expecting an answer. He wasn't given one. "You haven't finished it yet?"

"The Unsub is good." Morgan defended his pride. Gabriel almost scoffed, and resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"I thought the BAU specialized in sick wackos. If you haven't found him yet, it's gotta be for the lack of evidence." He added the subtle compliment to soften up the agents. He caught agent Hotchner's sudden concerned look. "Don't worry; I'm not a sick wacko. But I've met some in my lifetime." He couldn't help but to think of Lucifer, Alistair and Azazel. Meg and Ruby had been pretty mean bitches too, but not as deranged as the other three.

"I could help…" Gabriel trailed off as the thought of Lucifer occurred to him again. "But you're not real." He backed away from the 'agents'. "None of this is. It's just another trick."

"What makes you think that?" Morgan asked with a strange look on his face.

Gabriel didn't answer. He was too busy thinking. Why would Lucifer do this? Granted, they didn't have the most perfect family chemistry, but still. It didn't make sense. But if this was real, why hadn't the sword killed him? Why was he still breathing? That didn't make sense either.

Suddenly, sirens were heard. Gabriel whirled around to look at the faint flash of lights further down the road. Danm. He looked back at the two 'agents', and saw the guilty-look on Morgan's face. His heart beat faster. He couldn't be taken away.

"You…" Gabriel couldn't think of a fitting insult in human tongue. Instead he started ranting in Enochian. He saw the confused look on both the agents, but didn't care. Bring it on! He could run in circles with anything they'd throw at him. He wasn't called Loki or the Trickster for nothing.

Finally the ambulance stopped beside them. Gabriel backed away and looked around in a final attempt to spot an escape route. Nothing.

"Please, -" Morgan began.

"No!" Gabriel said firmly. "I have my rights. Either arrest me or let me go."

"Gabriel, we think you need help." Hotchner said softly. "We think you should go with them."

"As long as I'm not endangering anyone including myself, you have nothing." Gabriel said, hoping he was right. "Now, can you point me to a library?" If he was gonna find out what was going on, he'd need a few books.

"A library?" Morgan asked confused.

"Is there an echo here?" Gabriel's patience was running out. Not that he had much to begin with. "You can even follow me if you want to, but I'm going whether you like it or not."

The 'agents' looked at each other before Hotchner went over to the ambulance crew. Morgan walked towards Gabriel. Gabriel backed away another step as Morgan entered his personal space bubble.

"okay, we'll walk with you. We're gonna bring another agent in on this, okay?" Morgan said.

Gabriel nodded, "Yeah, that's fine. Just no more than one."

Morgan nodded and speed dialed this other 'agent'. "Hey, Rossi. Can you meet me and Hotch at the library? We've found someone, and we can't just let him go. No, no, he's not our Unsub. At least we don't think so." A pause. "We're pretty convinced. Okay, see ya."

Hotchner returned to the two. "Let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay so the beginning was from the episode where Gabriel dies. I needed to set the scene and all and not just start by saying; BAM Gabriel's alive! Of course, as a Gabriel-fangirl, that **_**is**_** what I really want, but I'm not sure the writes of Supernatural will agree. Also, I made Luci turn away, but that's just a little twist of mine.**

**Please tell me what you think:)  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, so I received a lot of positive reviews on the first chapter, and I can't tell you guys just how glad I am. I was unsure if the two shows where gonna mix good, but it seems like you've accepted it. This chapter was delayed because of my job and the sudden vacation my parents wanted to drag me to. Not saying I didn't enjoy it, but I missed my computer. And you guys! Thank you for the support so far!**

**By the way, Criminal Minds is set in between season 4 and 5.**

**Oh, and by the way: DISCLAIMER: I do not own Supernatural OR Criminal Minds!**

(BTW, this is from the Criminal Minds-POV)

* * *

><p>Apparently, the blood on his shirt didn't bother Gabriel, but the librarian looked an extra time before the agents showed their badges.<p>

"What are you reading about?" Morgan asked for the hundredth time. They were sitting in the back of the library where Gabriel had found several books of his interest and put them in a stack next to him. Hotch stood beside the shelves behind Morgan, and Rossi was sitting next to Gabriel. Gabriel didn't listen, only flipped pages when he was done with them. When he read, his honey colored hair had fallen in his eyes, but he made no effort to tuck it back in place. Morgan had asked when he started on the books, but so far he had received no answer. This was the fifth book.

He sighed and looked at Hotch. Hotch shrugged and continued watching Gabriel. Rossi too was merely observing, silently wondering why he was the one they called. Reid would have been the most obvious choice. But right now, with the case hanging over their heads as well, Reid was far too valuable with his head in the case. Emily was with Reid, but Hotch was impatient. He wanted to get back to the case as soon as possible, but they couldn't just let the stranger go.

"What are you reading about?" Morgan asked again.

Gabriel slammed the book shut, the sound making an echo in the library. "I'm trying to concentrate here. But with you jamming questions down my throat, it's kinda hard to." He stood up and grabbed a new book and sat back down again. Rossi caught the cover of the book.

"'The Mysteries of the Angels'?" Rossi saw Gabriel twitch at the interruption. "Why would you read that?"

"Call it a hobby." Gabriel snapped and continued reading. Hotch was about to say something when Gabriel's eyes lit up and he stood up. "Got it." He then walked around the table to search behind Morgan.

Morgan curiously asked "Got what?"

"Not of import." Gabriel said shortly and pulled another book out. He put the first book on the table, open where he had found his answer. Hotch skimmed the pages but gained no further knowledge of Gabriel's search. It only contained a lot of lore on angels. Gabriel had in the meantime flipped through the second book and read a few lines of it before putting it back.

"Any of you have some paper and a pen?" He then asked.

"What do you need it for?" Rossi asked. Gabriel had so far made no sense of any of his actions.

"Oh stop being so suspicious. I'm not gonna stab you with it or anything. I just thought that you didn't want me to simply take the book with me." Gabriel said and gestured to the open book on the table. Hotch shrugged again and went to the librarian to get the paper. When he got back, Gabriel had already put away the second book. He handed Gabriel the paper and produced a pen from the inside of his pocket.

Gabriel didn't say anything, only started writing with incredible speed. Then he flipped the paper and drew something on the back. It looked like a pentagram, but then he put a circle around it. Devil-worshipping? Then he drew several odd signs in between the lines, and finally put 4 larger markings just outside the circle.

He paused and put the pen away. "That's it," he said and snatched the paper off the table. He looked at Hotch and swallowed. "Do you still want to follow me, or am I free to go?"

Hotch blinked at the question and motioned for the team to gather, some space away from Gabriel.

"Hotch, I'm not comfortable with letting him off alone," Morgan said. "We don't know what he might do."

"I think Morgan's right, we still don't know, who he really is. All we have is a name," Rossi agreed.

"But we still have a case to work on, and Reid and Prentiss can't handle it by themselves for much longer." Hotch sighed and looked back at Gabriel. "One of us has to stay with him."

"I'll do it," Morgan said. "But we can't follow him around for eternity Hotch."

"I know, but see if you can gather more information about him. Then it's your decision." Hotch said. Morgan nodded and went back to Gabriel.

Hotch and Rossi left the library. "You think Gabriel's dangerous?" Rossi asked.

"No, but I think we need to keep an eye on him." Hotch answered. They got into the SUV and drove off.

* * *

><p>"So, you're my babysitter?" Gabriel asked with amusement in his eyes. They walked on the streets after exiting the library. It didn't look like Gabriel had a specific destination. He looked like a tourist, gawking at all the tall buildings he got close to.<p>

"For now, yeah," Morgan answered. Gabriel grew silent and finally pushed his hair back. Determined to get to know Gabriel, he tried to start a conversation. "So, Gabriel, how did you get here?"

"I left home," Gabriel answered shortly.

"Come on!" Morgan said frustrated.

Gabriel sighed, "I had a home once." He paused and swallowed. "But things fell apart. I watched my brothers fight, tear at each others throats. I couldn't bear it. So I left."

"What about your parents?" Morgan asked.

"I don't have a mother. And father left us all."

Morgan didn't ask further about the parents. "Okay, so, what are you doing in Vegas?" Morgan asked and gestured widely with his hands.

Gabriel laughed, "I have absolutely no idea. Before I got here, I was in my own private witness protection. But of course, it had to be fucked up at some point. My older brother found me. I honestly don't know how I survived."

"Your older brother?" Morgan pried. Many questions were floating in his mind.

"His name is Lucifer."

Morgan threw Gabriel a disbelieving look.

"Seriously!" Gabriel said.

"So your family doesn't like you?"

"Not really. Although, Lucifer was definitely the black sheep of the family. I was more like the gray sheep," Gabriel said and looked briefly at Morgan with a smirk on his lips and a spark in his eyes.

"So, uh, what were you reading for? You looked like you searched for something specific," Morgan said.

"I was," Gabriel said. Then his eyes lit, like he got an idea. "Do you like magic tricks?" he then asked.

Morgan almost laughed at the odd turn of topic. "Sometimes. If I'm in the mood, I guess."

"Okay then can I show you one?" Gabriel asked, his eyes shining with excitement. Almost like when Reid got enthusiastic about a subject.

"Sure," Morgan answered and they both stopped on the sidewalk.

"Okay, it's kinda visual, so first I need you to close your eyes."

Morgan frowned at the request, but did it anyway. If Gabriel liked him, maybe he would open up to him. "Okay, they're closed."

"Don't cheat," Gabriel said somewhere beside him.

"I won't." Morgan was growing more and more skeptic by the minute. With his eyes shut, he heard his surroundings a lot clearer. Cars stopping beside him. Women in their high heels walking past him. Laughs further down the street. Morgan sighed and opened his eyes, no longer having patience for Gabriel. "Gabriel –" he looked around. But no sign of Gabriel. He turned on himself and searched the sidewalk for the now missing person. Gone. Completely and utterly gone. And Morgan had let him escape. "Damn"!

* * *

><p>Hotch glanced at the latest crime scene photos. None of them pretty. But all of them telling the team more about their Unsub. The victims where all different. Some old, some young, some Caucasian, some Asian. It didn't matter to the Unsub. He killed them with a single slice across the throat. All six victims found in secluded places, but not bothered to be hidden. No DNA was found apart from the victim's. No specific signature, or comfort zone. Just random killings with the same method. But the killings seemed less and less controlled. Like the urge to kill grew.<p>

"Reid. Anything?" Hotch asked their young genius.

"No nothing. I've read the victims files and the relatives of the victims' files. I have nothing." Reid downed his 3rd cup of coffee and flipped yet another page of the current file.

Hotch was about to say something, when his phone rang. "Hotchner," he answered.

"_Hotch, we have a problem,"_ Morgan's voice spoke.

"What?"

"_Gabriel's gone."_

Hotch closed his eyes. Damn. "What happened?"

"_He tricked me. One minute he was right next to me, the next he's just gone."_

"Okay, return to base. We'll find him later. We need to finish the case."

"_Okay, I'll be there in 20."_

Hotch ended the call and massaged his temple. Damn it. But he couldn't dwell on it.

"What happened?" Rossi's voice interrupted his thoughts. Rossi sat down beside Reid, nursing his own mug of coffee.

"Gabriel's gone. Morgan wasn't paying attention and he tricked him," Hotch sighed. "Any news on the latest scene?"

"The same as the others; no DNA, just a method," Rossi said. "So, when will Morgan be back?"

"20."

Hotch's phone rang again. But this time, the ID said Prentiss. "Yes?"

"_Hotch, we've got a new killing."_ The location was oddly close to the last scene.

"We'll be there in 10," Hotch was about to hang up before Emily's urgent voice reached his ears.

"_Wait, Hotch, we've got a suspect on location."_

"You what?"

"_The odd thing is he says he knows you."_

Hotch frowned and motioned the others to follow him to SUVs.

"We're on our way."

* * *

><p>"Hey Hotch." A cheery voice greeted them from the other end of the alley. Hotch looked up and located the source of the voice. Gabriel, blood on his shirt and smirk firmly in place. But he wasn't excited or happy. He simply looked glad to have Hotch arrive. He waved with both hands at the approaching group. That's when Hotch noticed the blood covering both of the guy's hands, and the cuffs holding his wrists together. He had an officer by his side, who held his shoulder in a tight grip.<p>

"Gabriel," Hotch greeted coldly. He then turned to Prentiss. "What happened?"

"We heard a struggle, and a scream. We ran over as fast as we could and saw this guy, with blood all over him, and standing above a dead woman. The method is the same," she said and gestured to the dead woman a few yards away, currently being examined by the coroner. The woman had a large gash across her throat and her eyes were still wide open in terror. A few bruised around her wrists and a busted lip indicated a struggle.

"Has he said anything?"

"Nothing," Emily said, "But when I mentioned your name on the phone, he said he knew you."

Hotch nodded and went over to the handcuffed man. "Okay Gabriel, what happened?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, there's the second chapter… For those confused, the first part of chapter one was the prologue, the rest of it was the chapter itself. I really hope I'm getting all you fans into this. I almost desperately want this to succeed :)**

**Again, thank you so much for the positive reviews. I really enjoyed them :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys :) I'm so stoked from all the positive feedback I've been given! It really means a lot to me. Also constructive criticism is greatly appreciated! Hopefully all your questions will be answered, please be patient :)**

**It's really hard to write the chapters down, because I currently have 2 computers; an old one, that almost doesn't function, but has the Word program. And a new one, that isn't fully updated and set up.. So, yeah…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural OR Criminal Minds.**

**Supernatural-POV**

* * *

><p>Gabriel shrugged and eyed Hotch. He looked upset even before he knew the truth.<p>

"It's not what it looks like," Gabriel said immediately and held up his hands. "I tried to keep her alive. I couldn't. I heard the fight and ran down to see what was going on. The girl screamed yet this guy just sliced her up like a real life Sweeney Todd. He saw me and ran. I did what I could to save her, but she lost too much blood. Next thing I know, your agent is arresting me."

Hotch sighed. "Why did you run from Morgan?" Hotch asked.

"I didn't want him breathing down my neck. So I took a cab and off I was," Gabriel replied. He needed some privacy. It was pure accident he passed by the attack. Out of instinct he ran to help, but too late. Without his angel-mojo, he was practically useless.

"Gabriel, you were wondering around Las Vegas with blood on your shirt, and a paranoid personality. We couldn't just let you go," Hotch reasoned.

Gabriel didn't answer, instead he said, "This is your case isn't it?" Hotch didn't say anything but that was all the answer Gabriel needed. "I knew it!"

Hotch rolled his eyes and grabbed Gabriel's arm. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>Gabriel looked down at his left wrist. It was currently handcuffed to the table, much to Gabriel's dismay. But Hotchner wouldn't let him help if he wasn't sure where Gabriel was at all times. Hence the cuffs. He had changed shirt with one of the officers at the station. He was now dressed in a light blue button up shirt. Fortunately, his jacket wasn't dirty, and he was allowed to keep it. The blood was washed from his hands as well, which felt nice, 'cause the blood had started drying. Making it itch. He looked at the rest of the team. Reid seemed shy and nervous, but smart as hell since he flipped through the papers like nothing. Prentiss looked nice enough, they just got off on the wrong foot. Rossi didn't have an expression. He just kept looking at the photos in his hands. He had yet to meet the infamous JJ. Rumor had it that she was out on coffe run. When Morgan came in, he didn't look happy. He looked rather pissed.<p>

"Hey, Morgan. Did you enjoy the magic trick?" Gabriel couldn't help but smirk. It was funny.

"Shut up." Apparently, Morgan didn't think so.

"So what do you know about this guy?" Gabriel asked. The sooner the case was done, the sooner he could get his Grace back. It was obviously missing, but unlike Anna, he had nothing to go on, to look for it.

"He doesn't care who it is, as long as they die. He doesn't hide them, meaning he doesn't feel guilty or regret it. He's becoming more violent, indicating he's loosing control," Rossi said and put yet another file down in front of Reid.

"So he's a psychopath with a killing need," Gabriel summarized. Instantly, he thought of Uriel. He sighed. He didn't like thinking ill of his brothers, but a bastard is a bastard. "Can I see the files?" He asked in his most polite tone. He made puppy eyes to enhance his chances.

Rossi looked at his for a few seconds before sliding a file across the table.

Gabriel shot his a grateful look as his thank you. Hotch left to talk to the chief, and the rest of them kept their full attention to the files and pictures on the table. Gabriel's head was whirling with thoughts. He knew the ritual he had to perform. He just needed the occasion. And he couldn't wait forever.

* * *

><p>"Get up Gabriel," Hotch said and grabbed Gabriel's arm.<p>

"What? Where're we going?" Gabriel asked as he saw Hotch unlock the cuff.

"There's been a new victim."

"And you're letting me come? Awesome," Gabriel smiled. Now, maybe there was a chance of escaping.

"But I need to know where you are at all times," Hotch continued.

"Yeah cool, just give me a walkie and I'll talk like the girl with the good gossip." Not a complete lie.

"No," Hotch said. He then cuffed Gabriel to his own wrist. "I'm not letting you out of my sight."

Gabriel lifted his hand experimentally and almost laughed as Hotch's hand dangled along.

"Well, this is unfortunate…" Gabriel sighed, but followed Hotch as they walked out to the SUVs. He caught Morgan's smirk in the rearview mirror and his frown deepened. "What's so funny Morgan?"

"You know what I'm wondering?"

"Whether Cialis will fix your little condition?"Gabriel allowed himself to copy Dean's line. "Emphasis on little," he continued. The look on Morgan's face and the badly camouflaged laugh from Rossi made it all worth it.

"No, whether or not I should have done that from the beginning." Morgan grumbled lowly, gesturing at the cuffs. Gabriel smirked and silently congratulated himself on the victory. He glanced at Hotch's watch. 1 AM.

* * *

><p><strong>Criminal Minds-POV<strong>

The drive was silent. Gabriel's hair kept falling in his eyes and he seemed to always forget he was cuffed to Hotch every time he tried to tuck it back. After 7 times, Hotch wondered if he should cuff the other hand as well. To what, he didn't know. They arrived at the scene about 3 times after. The body was just outside an abandoned building. Maybe 30 stories high and the old hotel sign still hanging on the other side.

Emily rushed over and met the four men. Reid was still inside, checking the scene for clues. "The victim is 46-year old, Jeffrey Parks. He works at the hotel just a few blocks away. He'd just gotten off shift an hour ago."

"Any witnesses?" Rossi asked.

Emily nodded. "A young couple saw it. The same story Gabriel gave us. The man just came up and slit the guy's throat after a brief struggle. Also the man matches the description Gabriel gave us. Short black hair and approximately 6" 5'. Still not a very specific description, but the same."

"Okay, Morgan you and Rossi you interview the couple. Gabriel and I'll check the body. Emily, go back to base and try to look through the other victims files again," Hotch said and they dispersed. Gabriel tucked his hair back again, much to Hotch's annoyance. Emily paused and pulled a hair pin from her pony tail. She gave it to Gabriel, who accepted it and tucked the longest bangs away.

Gabriel didn't seem to mind the bodies at all. He looked like he'd seen death more than he let on.

"The body doesn't bother you?" Hotch asked.

"I've seen death more times then I want to admit," Gabriel said and crouched down, forcing Hotch to bend down with him. They studied the body, but neither of them found any new clues. Gabriel put a hand through his hair in frustration. Hotch looked back at Morgan and Rossi. They were finishing up the interview. Reid stood up and walked over to meet them. Hotch looked back at the body and then at Gabriel. Then he noticed something.

"You've taken out the hair pin?" Hotch asked and the team looked at Gabriel. Hotch felt a tug on his wrist and looked down. The cuff was off Gabriel's wrist. Before he had time to look back up, Gabriel had taken off. The hair pin fell to the ground, re-shaped.

"Hey!" The team ran after him, Hotch in the lead. Gabriel was quick and managed to sprint up the stairs faster than any of them could. He was heading for the roof. They heard a door open and close. They got to the door to the roof and tried pushing it up. But Gabriel had managed to block it somehow.

"Probably with an old chair left behind…" Reid wondered out loud.

"Gabriel!" Hotch yelled. Morgan grunted in frustration.

Rossi didn't say anything. He was too busy catching his breath, mumbling something about being too old.

"Sorry," Gabriel's voice sounded through the door. "But I have to do this."

"Come on, we've got to break it." Morgan kicked at the door. The hinges squeaked and a sliver of light seeped through. Morgan kicked again, and the hinges squeaked louder, and more light showed. Hotch kicked it one last time and the door fell. Morgan helped get the chair out of the way and they flooded through the opening.

Gabriel looked up from where he'd been kneeling. A fire was lit in the center of a drawing of a star containing a flammable and something that looked like blood. The drawing Gabriel had copied off a book from the library surrounded the fire. Gabriel quickly rattled off another string of words from the same language he'd ranted when they first met him. He then stood up and walked dangerously close to the edge of the building. His left palm bleed and the blood dripped on his shoes.

"Gabriel, don't!" Morgan yelled. Gabriel paused in his movements and looked over his shoulder at the agents.

"Why not?" Gabriel asked and turned back to the edge. One more step, and Gabriel would be no more.

"Wait!" Hotch shouted. If he could get just a little closer, then maybe he could grab him. And get him some help afterwards. "Gabriel, tell us what's wrong. We can help you."

"Didn't I tell you?" Gabriel snapped, not looking back. "You're not God. You can't help me. I'll be among my brothers soon."

"Your brothers are in heaven?" Hotch asked, inching closer.

"Yeah. Every last one of them," Gabriel said and looked towards the sky. "Except for Castiel, but he's a rebel." Gabriel looked down. Hotch took another step.

"Why don't you find Castiel then?" The name sounded odd in Hotch's mouth, but he asked anyway to buy time. He got closer.

"No one's seen him for weeks. He's just gone."

"We could help you find him," Hotch said.

"Ha, it doesn't work like that," Gabriel said. "If he doesn't want to be found, you won't find him. And even worse; If Zachariah has him, then there's no say in how he's gonna act when he returns."

"Who's Zachariah?"

"One of my brothers."

"But you said your brothers were dead."

"I said they were in heaven, never that they were dead."

"Angels?" Hotch asked, the disbelief not seeping into his voice.

"Bingo."

Hotch ran the final steps and grabbed Gabriel's arm. Gabriel fought tooth and nail against Hotch's grip. Hotch managed to drag him back off the edge, and towards the others. Morgan took the other arm and they escorted Gabriel back down, much to Gabriel's protests. He yet again started ranting in that weird language, but they no longer cared. Gabriel needed help. Serious help.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, there's the third chapter. I know, I know, I had a little slow start maybe, but I'm glad the way it turned out. Please read and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay, so far this has turned out pretty well I think. There haven't been any negative comments, which I am glad about. And all of you seem generally interested in the story:) Whether it's 'cause you're all Gabriel fangirls that (like me) wish he hadn't died, I'm not sure… **

**Anyways, please enjoy. And tell me if you want changes for the future chapters! Constructive criticism is always appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Supernatural OR Criminal Minds**

* * *

><p>Gabriel decided early on that he hated this place. Bennington Sanitarium. He was amazed that they'd placed him there so quickly. Gabriel had no ID, birth certificate or proof of his existence. And after they found out that he "thought" his brothers were angels, they deemed his name to be fake as well. Although he was called Gabriel by the staff, he knew they didn't believe in him. He'd already received 3 therapy sessions to try to get him to open up. But every time they asked why, Gabriel only said "why not?" Not a word more or less. He got to keep his clothes, which was a plus. But since he only had 1 set of clothes, he was currently wearing the stereotypical white pants and shirt.<p>

It had been 3 days now. At the moment, he didn't care whether or not they thought he was nuts.

The team had dropped him off, with Hotch lingering for a few moments to explain the situation. He was then escorted to a room with a bed and a table and two chairs. The bathroom was separated from the bigger room by a door in the corner. He had a window, and spent most of his time staring out of it, plotting his escape. So far he hadn't had a good chance. And the place had pretty good security.

Gabriel was pretty sure by now, that this wasn't Lucifer's doing. It was all too real, and even though an angel was trapped in an illusion, the angel would still feel the mojo if they had it. Gabriel felt nothing. A big stinking pile of nothing. And he was getting more and more frustrated by the day.

He was lying on his bed when someone knocked on his door. Gabriel sighed and sat up. Here we go again. Not receiving an answer, the person entered more cautiously. Gabriel looked up at the newcomer. It was one of the male nurses. He was friendly enough, but he was still employed at this horrendous facility. Gabriel recalled his name was Benjamin.

"Gabriel?" Benjamin called. Gabriel only nodded. "Come on, it's time for your session." Benjamin smiled reassuringly, but it wasn't working.

Gabriel looked out the window again before standing up and following the nurse out of the room.

"Gabriel, you haven't said much to Dr. Gordon," Benjamin said kindly. As if Gabriel had forgotten. "Please try and talk to him. We want to help you."

Gabriel was silent. First of all, he hated the doctor's name. Gordon. It reminded him of that crazy lunatic a couple of years back. Second of all, he hated talking about his feelings.

Benjamin opened the door to the dreaded room and gently pushed Gabriel inside. Dr. Gordon looked up and smiled. Dr. Gordon was a middle-aged man with salt and pepper hair. He was lightly tanned and had a pleasant smile. In summary: He was creepy.

"Ah, Gabriel, please come in." The smile didn't leave his face and he waved the nurse out. Gabriel sat down in the chair opposite of the doctor. The doctor's desk was right next to them, so that the doctor could place his papers on it. "So, Gabriel, as I told you yesterday in our last session, it's important that you at least try to talk to me. I only want to help you. But I also won't push you Gabriel, remember that."

Gabriel nodded mutely. He wondered if the team would come visit. After all, they were the ones that dumped him here. The doctor's voice jolted him out of his thoughts.

"Gabriel, what if you wrote down what you're feeling? Would that be better for you?" Gordon asked gently.

Gabriel looked up and shrugged. He wasn't planning on it. Gordon though, took it as a "yes, I will now gush out my feelings". Gordon placed a pen and some paper on the table next to Gabriel. Gabriel picked up the pen and looked up at the doctor again. He was smiling brighter.

"Okay Gabriel, let's talk about yourself. Where're you from?"

Gabriel hesitated, as he wondered if he should tell the truth, or what the doctor wanted to hear. He looked down at the paper and settled for the truth. _"Heaven." _Gabriel didn't care anymore. If they thought he was insane, he might as well give them something to chew on.

"Okay Gabriel, that's a good start," Gordon encouraged. "You told Agent Hotchner and his team, that you have brothers. How many do you have?"

"_Thousands."_

"Okay. Gabriel this is great!" Gordon could barely hold in his enthusiasm. His patient hadn't talked in 3 days, and suddenly, communicating with him. Gabriel resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "You said that Castiel is the rebel? What does that mean?"

"_He helped Dean when Sam was about to release Lucifer from his prison." _Gabriel paused, trying to decide whether to stop there or continue. _"Unfortunately, he was too late."_

"Wait a minute Gabriel. Who're Sam and Dean?" Gordon asked scribbling everything down.

"_Dean and Sam are brothers, fighting evil. When Sam died, Dean sold his soul and got a year to live. When the year was up, Dean was ripped apart by the Hell Hounds and sent to hell. After 40 years of torture in Hell, Castiel pulled him out because God commanded it."_

Gordon's eyes grew wider and wider with each word Gabriel wrote, and Gabriel smirked on the inside. This was much funnier than expected. "I see," the doctor said somewhat baffled. "You explained a moment ago that Lucifer was released from his prison. What does that mean?"

"_Ruby, a demon, had convinced Sam that he had to kill Lilith, another demon, so that Lucifer wouldn't be freed. Ruby lied. Lilith was the final seal holding Lucifer down. When she died, he became free."_

"Lucifer, as in, the Devil?" Gordon asked. Gabriel narrowed his eyes.

"_He's a fallen angel, but yes, you humans know him as the Devil."_

"A fallen angel. Oh yes, that's right," Gordon smiled in fake understanding. "Is Lucifer your brother too?"

"_Yes." _Gabriel didn't want to explain more thoroughly.

"Do you like your family?"

Gabriel thought long. _"I love my family," _he wrote slowly, unsure. His temper was slowly rising. There were certain things, he didn't want to write or talk about.

"Are they nice to you?"

"_It's been a long time since I was home last."_

"You ran away?"

Gabriel definitely didn't want to write down the answer to that. He was about to explode.

"What happened?" Gordon pressed.

The pencil in Gabriel's hand snapped.

"None of your damn business!" Gabriel finally yelled and stood up. Pathetic human couldn't even tell when his damn patient was frustrated. He told Gabriel he wouldn't press. Gabriel knew he acted like a child, and even possibly psychotic, but he was way past caring about it.

"Gabriel please sit down. I did not mean to push," Gordon soothed, but Gabriel wasn't hearing it.

"I love my brothers! But seeing them fight, tear at each others' throats. I couldn't bear it! So I left," Gabriel gave the doctor the same speech he'd given Dean and Sam. It was easier to put it straight from the beginning. Gabriel was getting sick and tired of this.

And Gabriel knew he was on a tight schedule. If more than a week passed from when the angel becomes aware of the loss of Grace, to getting the Grace back, the feathers of the angel's wings would start falling off. This would be bad, especially inside a public facility like this. There'd be no place to hide the feathers. This was bad.

"It doesn't matter anymore," Gabriel sighed and sat down, focusing on his hands. "I want to talk to Hotch."

"Gabriel, I think Agent Hotchner is awfully busy, maybe you should-"

"I will not say or write another word until I've talked to Hotchner and/or his team," Gabriel said. "And that's final."

* * *

><p>Over the next few days, Gabriel was completely silent. He took those awful pills because it made the staff happier, but when he could, he cheeked them. It had almost been 5 days since he was committed. Only one feather had fallen so far. Which Gabriel thought a miracle.<p>

But the fifth morning, the morning he would finally meet Hotchner and/or the team, almost 30 feathers had fallen. So far he'd managed to hide them in the sheets of his bed, but the hiding place wouldn't last long. He was also getting more tired and he exhausted easily. Must be a side effect of the feather-shedding, he thought.

He sat by the table in his room as the door was knocked. He was too tired to stand, so he simply yelled "Door's open."

Hotchner and his team entered, minus Reid. Gabriel frowned. "Where's agent Reid?"

"He's arriving later," Hotch said and sat down opposite Gabriel. A woman with blonde hair had also followed them inside. Hotch noticed his confusion. "Gabriel, this is Jennifer Jereau our Media Liaison, more commonly known as JJ"

"Nice to meet you," JJ said with a smile. Gabriel smiled briefly and then slumped in his chair.

"How's life here treating you?" Morgan asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Life is far too important a thing ever to talk seriously about," Gabriel said. "And I managed to get sick of it the first day I was here."

"I'm sorry Gabriel, but you need help," Hotch said. "Dr. Gordon has informed us a little of your sessions before we arrived."

"So?" Gabriel asked. "You seemed to already know I was insane."

"Gabriel, angels doesn't exist," Rossi said gently.

"I don't really care what you think. I know angels exist. I know I was recently one of them. When dear Lucifer stabbed me, my Grace vanished. I became human," Gabriel said as gravely as he could. It was crucial that he convinced them to let him out.

"Gabriel, you're experiencing delusions," Prentiss tried.

"So you say," Gabriel sighed. "Trust me, I know what's real and what's not."

"Gabriel," Hotch spoke and Gabriel turned to him. "Those brothers you've been talking about,"

Gabriel nodded, and then the wheel clicked. Oh hell.

"Are they called Sam and Dean _Winchester_?"

Gabriel didn't answer, but he knew Hotchner and the team already knew.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, chapter 4! Done! I'm sorta proud about it :) Hope you've enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! I'm really starting to get better ideas for this story :) Or at least that's what I like to believe.. Do tell me if I am wrong! Reviews are always appreciated!**

**PS: Gabriel uses a quote by Oscar Wilde: Life is far too important a thing ever to talk seriously about.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm really grateful that I have such fantastic readers, who've stuck with me for all this time :) I'm so sorry for the long delay, but I've just been extremely busy. Some have been asking about the feather shedding and have a lot of other questions regarding some of the things I've written. Let me tell you now: all your questions will be answered in time. I promise :) Hopefully you've enjoyed the way I've written; otherwise I wonder why you're here… Anyhow, here's chapter 5, hopefully giving more answers to your many questions. Or not, I don't know, I just write it…**

**I do not own Supernatural OR Criminal Minds**

**Criminal Minds POV**

* * *

><p>Gabriel froze. His eyes stared blankly ahead of him. Hotch sighed and turned his own eyes towards the team. It was as they feared<p>

Another victim of the Winchesters' brainwashing. It was rumored that John Winchester had been convinced that his wife was killed by a demon, and thereafter brainwashed his sons to believe in it as well. Sam jumped off the wagon when he went to Stanford on a full ride. Dean came for him some years after and Sam's girlfriend Jessica died in a fire that night. The two of them have been "road tripping" since. Both have been declared deceased too many times to count and then they simply reappeared in random towns.

"Gabriel, the Winchesters' are very good at tricking people," Hotch said. He watched as Gabriel snorted, trying to hide his laugh. Hotch couldn't figure out what could be fun at this moment. "Gabriel this is serious. The Winchesters' are dangerous."

"Those men are a royal pain in the ass," Gabriel commented. "But they're good people."

"They've killed people," Hotch insisted.

"They are doing what is necessary," Gabriel argued. Both Morgan and Hotch's brows rose. Rossi, Emily and JJ didn't express any reaction.

"Necessary?" Morgan asked in disbelief, confusion lighting up his eyes. "No one _needs_ to be killed."

"They don't kill people. They hunt monsters. They save innocent people, like you, all the time," Gabriel explained.

"Monsters?" Rossi wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer. The Winchesters' seemed to believe in almost anything, including ghost, shape shifters and vampires.

"Monsters. Demons. Evil," Gabriel said. Morgan tried to look for the signs of lying or any form of uncertainty. There was none. Gabriel truly believed in this.

"Gabriel, such things doesn't exist," Reid entered the room and leaned against the wall.

Gabriel ignored him, "There're monsters out there. There are demons. There is a Hell and Lucifer is real too."

"Gabriel, you're not thinking straight. The Winchesters' are-" Emily started.

"There are angels too," Gabriel interrupted suddenly looking happier. "And I'm one of them."

Morgan snorted, "You, an angel?" Why are you here on earth then? Shouldn't you be in heaven?"

"I left," Gabriel said, quietly, clearly not proud of the fact. "I was a coward. I watched my brothers fight and tear at each other's throats. Father isn't talking to us anymore. I couldn't take it. I left," Gabriel spoke faster. "I joined the pagans. I was known as Loki for quite some time. And then the Winchesters came along." His eyes darkened slightly and he fell silent.

"Gabriel?" JJ asked worriedly.

Gabriel didn't look at her, not even glances at her. Just focused on his hands, currently lying in his lap.

"Gabriel?" Hotch tried.

"Gabriel, the Winchester bothers brainwashed you. There's no other logical explanation," Reid said kindly. Gabriel was silent, not even looking up.

Hotch looked at the others and stood up. Gabriel was in good care here, they had nothing to worry about. Then a thought struck Rossi.

"Gabriel, do you know how to get in contact with the Winchesters'?"

Morgan gave him a 'what-the-hell'-look, but to the team's surprise Gabriel shrugged.

"Maybe, maybe not," he said mysteriously.

"That's called obstruction of justice," Hotch said.

"Call it whatever you want," Gabriel said flippantly. "It doesn't change the fact that I'm not gonna tell you."

Hotch sighed. They didn't have time for this. He made a gesture and the others stood up and prepared to follow him out.

"What if I gave you proof?" Gabriel suddenly asked. Completely out of the blue. It seemed like he had gotten an idea.

"Proof?" Hotch asked uncertainly.

"Proof that I'm telling you the truth. I'm not insane and neither are Sam and Dean."

"How? You gonna give us a red pill and suddenly we see the truth?" Morgan asked. Gabriel glared.

"Stop confusing fiction and fact, Morgan," Gabriel sneered, but no harm was meant. "If I show you my wings, will you believe me?"

The team members' eyes snapped up to Gabriel. Wings? Gabriel was getting desperate it seemed.

Hotch sighed, "We'll consider it."

Gabriel nodded and stood up. His face adopted a concentrated look but his eyes relaxed. He stared out the window on his right and suddenly Hotch saw something. A long gray feather. Falling from Gabriel. The team gasped as Gabriel's back started glowing. Two gray wings appeared, slowly, as if being invisible for many years. The bottom feathers almost reached the floor and the top feathers almost reached above his head. The team was silent, completely overwhelmed that Gabriel had actually told them the truth.

"They're… gray," Emily finally mustered.

"They're not in peak health," Gabriel said quietly.

"Your feathers are falling off," Rossi commented as he eyed the small bunk of feathers at Gabriel's feet. Gabriel looked down and shrugged.

"It's a side effect."

"Off what?" Morgan asked, getting interested.

"My Grace is missing," Gabriel answered.

JJ was about to voice another question but Gabriel held up his hand. "Do you believe me now?"

Morgan answered for the entire team "Yes, we believe you."

Gabriel looked at him pleadingly, "Then can you please get me out of here?"

Rossi blinked at the bluntness of the question. "Sure," Hotch said, "but how are we going to get you out with those?" he asked gesturing to Gabriel's now visible wings.

Gabriel's eyes widened slightly, "I didn't really think about that…"

"We could use a lab coat," Reid piped up. "I think they're long enough to cover them. Then we can get out of the emergency exit. Less walking space."

"I knew they called you genius for a reason," Gabriel said with a smile. Reid blushed at the compliment. Gabriel raised himself from the chair, but seconds later he fell forward. Morgan barely caught him before he could hit the floor.

"Hey, Gabe! What's going on?" Morgan kneeled down to put Gabriel on the floor. His wings spread out beneath him to avoid hurting them.

"Just a little dizzy, nothing I can't handle," Gabriel said. At Morgan's disapproving look, he continued, "It's a side effect of the feather shedding. Once I get my Grace back, I'll be fine." Then he looked at Morgan with a frown, "You called me Gabe?"

Morgan rolled his eyes, and Hotch stepped up to help him getting Gabriel vertical again, "Don't get any fancy ideas."

"I'm not," Gabriel said with a smirk. "Alright, let's sneak out the angel."

* * *

><p>Hotch didn't want to know how Emily and JJ managed to get their hands on a lab coat the size of Gabriel's wings. All that mattered was that they were invisible to the naked eye. It worked well, but the feather trail following the emergency exit to where the car had been parked, might be the cause of wonder for the next few days.<p>

They went to their hotel. The girl in the reception took an extra look at Gabriel, but she shrugged it off. Stranger persons had probably been here. It is Vegas after all. The elevator got a bit crowded as well, and several people simply stepped out as soon as they could to take the next one. Gabriel was unusually quiet throughout the trip. He only asked the team to buy him some salt, which Emily did. Hotch had spent the rest of the drive wondering why he would ask for salt. Nothing came to his mind. As they walked towards their rooms, Gabriel clung to the bag of salt like his life depended on it.

"Gabriel what are you going to do with the salt?" Hotch asked, trying not to sound too skeptical.

"Salt will hold the demons out of the room. I need to put a line of salt at every window and every door in the room," Gabriel said. Moments later, they were inside the room and as soon as the door closed, Gabriel started pouring the salt in front of the door.

Rossi eyed the small line of salt, "Is that really all it takes to keep demons out?"

"Yep, nothing more, nothing less," Gabriel said and moved on to salt the two windows. "You can use a Devil's Trap to capture them though, and you can use Holy Water to torture them."

"Torture them?" JJ asked.

"That's the only thing the Holy Water is good for. Torturing them and holding them off for a small amount of time. It's like acid on human skin," Gabriel explained.

"Why would you torture a demon?"

"Information about Lucifer's plans," Gabriel said and put the half-empty salt bag on the floor. "There's no use in torturing the low level demons, they usually know nothing. But once in a while, the boys got a hot shot from 6 feet under and they'd get a little more info about Lucifer's apocalypse party." He sat down on the bed and looked at the team. "Now would be a brilliant time to ask your questions, 'cause I'm not gonna repeat myself."

* * *

><p><strong>AN; Well, there you have it! Chapter 5 all done! I hope you enjoyed it, and if otherwise then please tell me, and I'll see what I can do for future chapters and yes, I said future chapter**_**s**_**. As in plural… Hopefully you'll review and tell me how I did so I can be inspired to write and improve the next chapters!**

**Love ~DKgIrL**


	6. Chapter 6 AN

**A/N: Okay the last chapter was sorta okay written if I may say so myself. But I noticed my mistakes and some of you kindly pointed them out to me. And now I intend to do something about them. You've all read the first chapter's summary in **_**"this writing" **_**I hope. I just realized that this is going completely off trail… And I really regret if any one of you set your hopes very high for long-term mental hospital stay for Gabriel, because that's CLEARLY not what happened here! It WAS my beginning idea that I brainstormed from but, it kinda developed in another direction. I got to eager about writing it instead of actually plan it before I wrote. Sorry -.-'' Feel free to hate on me and tell me if you think it's going to hell. Until then, I'll keep my current ideas..**

**ANYHOW, what I really want to tell you is that I'm taking a small break. A friend of mine has asked me to do a little project for her, and it's kinda important... But don't worry, the hiatus won't last long! 1 month is the absolute max! I promise you that :)**

**Please keep reviewing with comments, constructive criticism is always appreciated!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Okay so after a long break, I'm finally back. Hopefully the last chapter didn't scare you off, and I'm happy that you stuck with me so far. Time to continue our adventure. Hopefully this chapter meets your expectations, and as always, please review and tell me what you think. Constructive criticism is always appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural OR Criminal Minds!**

**Criminal Minds POV**

* * *

><p>Morgan didn't know what to say. Neither did the rest of the team. Gabriel was now asleep, comfortably on Hotch's bed. It had taken almost 3 hours before Gabriel had finished explaining, and they still had plenty of questions. Hotch had been silent, only nodding his head when Gabriel finished answering questions. Rossi and Reid both looked deep in thought, though Reid had been asking questions like tomorrow didn't exist. JJ and Emily had mostly asked about the various creatures that existed. JJ in particular had been worried for Henry and William at home, until Gabriel promised her that he'd teach her some tricks. Then Gabriel had taught them all to enunciate "Christo" properly, and then promptly fell asleep.<p>

"I don't know what to say," Morgan broke the ice after the long period of silence.

Emily shrugged, "How can I not believe?"

"Gabriel makes good proof," Rossi agreed and looked at Morgan. "I dislike psychics, you know that. But this is the real deal. Hell, even his feathers stink of pigeon."

"I don't know, it seemed too easy to just show us his wings," Morgan said. "I'm convinced too, alright, but it's a lot to take in."

"I agree with Morgan," Reid said staring into space, still deep in thought. "It's an awful lot to take in."

"And suddenly you remember all the strange things you saw in your childhood, and wonder if those were just childish imagination or reality," JJ said. Silence followed that sentence.

"I remember the monster under my bed," Morgan said and shuddered. "I'm not sure I want to know if that was real or not."

"Guys, do you think we should tell Garcia about this?" Emily asked.

"I don't like keeping secrets from Penelope, but this is pretty serious stuff," Morgan said.

Hotch nodded in agreement, "I think we should tell her."

Their conversation was interrupted by a sudden knocking on the door. Rossi stood and opened the door cautiously. He peeked through and the sighed as he opened the door fully. Garcia stood there looking confused.

"Tell me what?" she asked.

"Penelope, what're you doing here?" Morgan asked with a frown.

"You've been away for so long and I thought I maybe could help you more from your base," she answered quickly. "Now what should you tell me?"

"What did you hear?" Hotch asked.

"I arrived 5 minutes ago, and I only caught something about keeping secrets from me sir. I knocked so you wouldn't jump your guns," Garcia said and was about to step inside, but then she spotted Gabriel. "Who's that?"

"His name is Gab-"

"And what are those on his back?" Garcia sqeaked her voice a mixture of confusion and excitement.

"Garcia," Hotch silenced her firmly. "This is Gabriel and he's… um…" Hotch had a hard time saying it himself.

"He's an angel," JJ said.

"Archangel," Emily piped in.

"What?" Garcia almost yelled. Her eyes were wide with amazement and she looked at his wings. "Really? He's an actual angel?"

"Yes, he is, and he's just taught us all Demon Self Defense 101," Morgan said. "Come on in Baby Girl."

"No," Garcia said, her voice shivering. "I need a few moments to process," and she fled down the hallway.

"Penelope!" Morgan quickly stood and followed.

"Go away…" came Gabriel's sleepy voice beneath the pillows and blankets.

"Gabriel, are you-" Hotch was interrupted.

"It's Raphael's turn to water the earth…" Gabriel complained in a sleepy haze. JJ and Emily chuckled while Rossi and Reid simply smiled. Hotch sighed, then saw the blood.

"Gabriel, wake up!"

Gabriel grunted and lazily pushed the blankets aside and sat up in the bed. Several feathers floated to the floor and drops of blood coated the sheets.

"Whoa, Gabriel, are you okay?" JJ asked concerned.

Gabriel frowned then looked down at the bed. "Oh," he simply said and smiled sadly. "It's just a sign that the ritual is way over due. I'll be fine, as long as the thing gets carried out in the following days." He then looked around the room. "Where's Morgan?"

"Garcia, our technical analyst from Quantico, came by and was pretty confused about the situation. She fled and Morgan followed to help her calm down," Hotch explained.

"I see," Gabriel sighed. "How long did I sleep? 3 minutes or something?"

"2 minutes 47 seconds," Reid rattled off.

"Wonderful," Gabriel said. Then for the first time since they got out of the hospital, Gabriel looked at the clothes he was wearing. All white. "Um, not to spark the stripper in me, but can I have some… normal clothes. White's not my color."

"Heh, says the Archangel in the room," Rossi said with a smirk.

"Just because angels have a reputation of being saints, no pun intended, doesn't mean we're all have a clean record," Gabriel shuddered as if remembering something he didn't want to.

Neither Hotch or Reid had time for voicing any more questions, when Hotch's cell phone began ringing. The caller ID was _Morgan_. Hotch put it on speaker and took the call "Hotchner." A noise from the other end suggested Morgan was running.

"Hotch! It's not Garcia!" Morgan panted. Wind howled through the phone. Suddenly a loud clank suggested that the phone had been dropped.

"Morgan?" Emily asked worried.

"Sorry, he's unavailable right now," Garcia's sugarcoated voice spoke, with a scary edge. The team and Gabriel exchanged looks. "You have one hour to find him," she laughed shortly, and proceeded to hang up.

"This has 'ambush' written all over it," Emily said.

"But how do we even find him?" JJ asked.

"The old fashioned way," Gabriel said and stood up. "We go look"

"Are you sure you're well enough to do this?" Rossi asked.

"I'm fine, plus I'm way better at demon tracking than you are," Gabriel said and walked out the door. The team grabbed their guns and walked out with him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, hopefully I didn't scare you away! It's a little shorter than I wanted it to be, but I think had to split it there. Please review, and I'll update as soon as possible!**

**Love DKgIrL**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Oka, 8****th**** chapter… (well, technically only 7****th****, but,, who cares?) The responses have been pretty good so far, and I am very excited about that fact. Also, I/We've achieved over 100 reviews! OMC I really didn't expect THAT. I mean, I sorta hoped for it, but I was really blown away by the fact!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds OR Supernatural!**

**Supernatural POV**

* * *

><p>The cold wind scorched Gabriel's skin as they ran outside. Not used to feeling the cold, Gabriel shivered and hugged himself in a futile attempt at getting warmer. They stopped outside the hotel and Hotch took the initiative.<p>

"Gabriel, where're we going?" he asked.

"Smell the air," Gabriel instructed. "A demon stinks of sulfur, and there's a good chance that there're trails around here." He then started to sniff the air like a dog for a track.

The team hesitated to act like bloodhounds, but when Rossi joined Gabriel's sniffing, the ice was broken. They spread themselves out in a circle going wide, and just when Gabriel thought they weren't gonna find anything, Reid called out.

"Over here. I got something!" The others gathered around him. He stood at the beginning of a deep looking alley. They couldn't see the end of it, but the foul stench of sulfur was clear in the air. Gabriel was very surprised but didn't show. The whole sulfur-smelling had been a very long, long shot. How had Reid even… Gabriel decided the truth could wait until he was a full blown Archangel again.

"Good job, now we follow the trail," Gabriel said with a smirk, but silently worrying about them. They'd never hunted before, and Gabriel was weak, no matter how much he wanted to deny it. They wouldn't put up a very good fight. Unless Gabriel taught them a few things. "Wait! Before we go, we need to gather ammo."

"Ammo?" JJ asked. "We've got guns."

"You don't poke a bear with a BB gun," Gabriel said wisely. "We need proper ammo. Where's the nearest gas station? They almost always have all you'd need in a hunt."

The group walked down the street towards Reid's appointed gas station. They could see it from the hotel, thankfully not far away. Gabriel still felt watched and now out in the open, he felt very self conscious. Right until he saw a pair of group of Halloween attendees walked in the opposite direction on the other side of the road. A guy even called out 'nice costume' to him, causing Rossi to chuckle.

"Lucky for you, Vegas starts the Halloween celebrations early," Prentiss said with a smile.

"Gabriel," Hotch began. "Are you okay?"

"I'm freaking fantastic! I've managed to convince real FBI agents that I'm an angel! Best prank ever!" Gabriel said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Gabriel," Hotch warned with a sigh.

"Seriously I'm fine, don't worry," he lied smoothly. He wasn't mistaken for a Trickster for nothing. If this No-Grace thing wasn't ended soon, he'd die. "I'm just a little cold," he offered with wide, innocent eyes. Hotch couldn't help but roll his eyes.

They entered the store and the girl behind the register smiled sweetly, "Evenin'." She then noticed Gabriel's wings and her eyes widened, "Oh My God, what a cool costume! Where did ya buy those?"

"Made 'em myself," Gabriel said with a charming smile.

"No way!" the girl awed. "Well, I guess nothing's impossible huh?"

"Dribble a football," Gabriel said.

"Huh?"

"Nothing's impossible? Try an' dribble a football," Gabriel smirked.

The girl giggled, "Pessimist much?"

"Nah, but here's a piece of advice: Borrow money from a pessimist - they don't expect it back," Gabriel retorted, and then turned to finally gather the items they came searching for. He grabbed two bottles of water for each, seven packs of salt and a black marker. Then he looked at Hotch expectantly. A moment passed before Hotch realized the meaning of the look and sighed, pulling out his soon-to-be empty wallet.

The girl was still smiling when they exited the shop, hands full of 'weapons'. "Bye!"

They went back to the alley and put the items on the ground. Gabriel knelt and divided the items.

"Come on," Gabriel said, handing out two water bottles and a salt package for each. He pocketed the two remaining salt packs and pulled out the marker. "Roll up your sleeves."

"Wha- Why?" JJ asked, eyeing the marker in Gabriel's hand.

"I'm gonna slit your wrist, with this deadly marker and use your blood for satanic rituals!" Gabriel sarcasm returned. "I need to draw and Anti-Possession mark on you so the demon won't jump bodies."

"They can do that?" Reid asked surprised.

"Sure. They'll wear your pretty skin to the prom but ditch it for a different one if threatened by the school jocks," Gabriel answered and pulled Prentiss closer as she rolled up her sleeve. Tongue sticking out and all, Gabriel artistically drew an Anti-Possession mark on the inside of her wrist with the thick end of the pen.

"Winchesters' got these too?" Rossi asked when JJ walked up for her mark.

"Yep, tattooed on their chests," Gabriel said as he finished JJ's. "Although a little late. But hey, better safe than sorry. Now get over here so I can paint you black."

When the team was demon proof, Gabriel pocketed the marker, in case he needed to do more art.

"What about you?" Reid asked, gesturing to the pen.

"Oh, I don't need a tat. Since I technically already inhabit this body, the demon can't jump my bones," Gabriel said. "By the way, I don't suppose any of you know an exorcism?"

The teams' blank looks cleared it up. No.

"Damn," Gabriel sighed. "And we don't know how many they are… Or if they even have Morgan."

"What do you mean? Of course they have him-"Gabriel interrupted JJ.

"I mean alive… Morgan doesn't have any wards, and no training in how to handle them."

"But you gave a brief lecture, when you told us your story. That's got to count for something," Prentiss said.

"Yeah, better than nothing," Gabriel mumbled. "If you spot a demon, try to avoid it as long as you can. I'm the only one who knows the exorcism. But if you panic, throw salt at it or throw holy water on it."

"But this water isn't holy," Rossi said. Gabriel snatched the bottle from his hand.

"Not yet," he smirked.

As soon as everyone's water bottles had been blessed, they traveled down the alley. The sounds of Vegas dimmed and the sound of silence became louder. Gabriel lit the alley with his white clothing and his wings surely fit the divine being he was. Gabriel paused in his thoughts. Was he even an angel anymore? His Grace was gone, so he was technically human? But his wings were still there, so that ment it wasn't completely 100 % gone. His feathers were falling off, but that only ment he was dying soon. The ritual had less chance of succeeding the longer they waited.

"Gabriel?" Reid's voice pulled him from his thoughts.

"What?" Gabriel asked, and turned his head to look at the (much) younger man.

"You're not really okay are you?"

"What do ya' mean by that? I'm fresh as a Samsquatch on a Monday morning," Gabriel grinned.

"I don't understand that reference," Reid began and Gabriel barely contained his laughter. The line reminded him of Cas. Adorable, puppy eyed, socially awkward little angel. Come to think of it, Reid and Cas was pretty similar. Both knew too much, both could be immensely cute even if it wasn't intentional and both of them were like a cactus in a balloon store when in public. "But you're leaving a feather trail." Reid ended his sentence and pointed behind Gabriel. Gabriel followed the suddenly long line of feathers and blood and sighed.

"There's no fooling you, is there?" he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He noticed that all of them were staring at him now. Great! "It's just a warning my body's giving me."

"Warning you about what?" Hotch asked.

Lie! Lie! Lie!

"That I have about 3 weeks left to do the ritual in," Gabriel lied smoothly. No need to worry them anymore than they already were for their lost friends. "or I'll die."

"Die?" JJ said surprised.

"Yeah, you know, going past my expiration date," Gabriel attempted to lighten the mood. It didn't work. "But I'll have plenty of time once we get your friends back. So, let's hurry that along so I don't have to kick the bucket."

"Gabriel," Hotchner's voice stopped him.

"What?" Gabriel snapped, just borderline being rude.

"You should have told us," he said.

Gabriel rolled his eyes, and started walking again. "So you could do what exactly?"

"Help you," Rossi said.

Gabriel's eyes once again rolled towards the sky. The sound of footsteps behind him, confirmed they were following him. "If you think you can help me, then you're way loopier than any human should be."

The group suddenly stood in front of a large warehouse-ish building. Probably abandoned some months ago, it looked ready to fall apart at any moment. Typical demon hideout.

"That's it?" Prentiss questioned. "It seems a little cliché"

Gabriel shrugged, "I don't think they care. As long as there's enough place to tortu-" he cut himself off before he said something REALLY nasty. The damage was partially done as he noticed JJ and Reid make faces of disgust, though JJ's was stronger. "Anyway, we need a plan. We can't just walk in there, guns blazing with no real plan."

"Why not?" Rossi suddenly said.

"Why not what?" Gabriel asked.

"Why not just walk in guns blazing. We can't know for sure what we're up against until we're inside," Rossi continued.

"I didn't expect such a reckless idea from you," Hotch said rather frustrated.

"But it's the only plan we have so far," Reid said, taking Rossi's side of the argument.

"Are you saying my plan is reckless?" Rossi asked Hotch.

Gabriel couldn't hold the laughter inside, but he quickly covered his mouth in case the demons heard. This was too much. He'd already copied two of Dean's lines from a few years ago, and compared Reid to Cas. This was just too much. He was tempted to answer.

"What's so funny?" Hotch asked angrily, clearly annoyed that Gabriel could find anything amusing at this point.

"It's not you, I swear. It's just, when Dean was sent to the future," Gabriel paused at their disbelieving gazes. "It's not impossible. Anyway, when he was sent to the future, his future self had a plan of going in, guns blazing and kill the Devil right in the middle of a hot zone, crawling with demons and people infected with the croatoan virus. The future Cas doubted his plan, and future Dean said, and I quote, 'Are you saying my plan is reckless?'."

"And what did Cas, I mean, future Cas reply?" Hotch asked, still slightly annoyed, but softened somewhat.

"He said 'If you don't like reckless, I could use insouciant maybe'," Gabriel finally stopped giggling, although he was still smiling like a mad man. "I'm sorry, but it just cracked me up." He collected himself, "Anyway, I agree with Rossi, we don't know what we're up against. Only that it's probably more than one demon holding Morgan. Or maybe not, some demons like working alone. Let's hope this one is that stupid."

Reid opened his mouth to say something, but apparently something else caught his attention. "Did you see that?"

The others, including Gabriel, turned towards where Reid was looking, "See what?"

"Something over there was moving," Reid insisted, now pointing towards an overturned dumpster on the right side of the warehouse. "I swear, I saw something."

"A person?" Hotchner asked, pulling his gun out and aimed at the dumpster. Rossi followed his example and walked up beside him. Reid and Prentiss followed cautiously, leaving JJ and Gabriel in the back of the group.

"I don't know but- "

"LOOK OUT!"

Gabriel barely had time to react before JJ hit the ground beside him, knocked unconscious. He only saw a blur of pink and a sharp pain in the back of his head, before he too fell into darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry about the long wait, we've had a pretty busy month in school, so I hardly had time to write. But do not worry my darlings; I'll hopefully post more often from now on. Probably one more chapter before Christmas, and then from there on it should be at least once a month.**

**Don't give up on me yet! Please review, (I love ****constructive**** critisicm!) and maybe give me some suggestions and I'll see what I can do to improve!**


End file.
